The Lard Awards
The Lard Awards Heroic Palmer decided to create the Lard Awards when the VAPE and SHINE awards were running rampant. He eventually started giving out Lardies to Board 8 users besides himself. Now at random intervals of time Lardies and runner-up lardies will be rewarded. The Lardy http://www.firstandthird.org/images/lardtrophy.gif The Rulardy http://www.abbott-lavalle.info/photos/things/abbott-lard.jpg Recipients of Lardies 3/9/07- Polankerboy for appearing during my LARDY CEREMONY and for sharing a birthday with me. 3/13/07- SHINE GET 64 for this: http://www.winstonsmith.com/images/gallery/album_lard.jpg 3/16/07- Fanatic for creating the sexiest alt ever, Lardpod 3/18/07- SmartMuffin for his response to 300 getting a sequel: I haven't seen 300 yet, but knowing the real story... how? Zeus came down and said WIIIIISE FROM YOUR GWAAAVE and the Spartan guy did and along the way to avenge his death he eats these orbs which turn him into wolves and other awesome things. ... at least that's what I'm hoping for! 3/25/07- Mershiness for this: Mershiness knew that this night would be a milestone in their relationship. Palmer lay on the bed, ready for Mershi to take all of her. Mershi sensually crawled on top of her, and Palmer's entire body was overcome with excitement. The two began kissing passionately. Each time their lips met left the two begging for more. Mershi's sweat slowly dripped onto her body, mixing with her own to create a sea of everlasting love. "I'm ready" She whispered in Mershi's ear. Mershi slowly slid down to her pelvic area. With a smile on her face, she said "Palmer..." "Yes?" "Girl...." "Yeah?" "These panties are ****in' DOPE GURL!" "OH I KNOW DON'T DEY JUST GO PERFECTLY WIT MAH DIAMOND URRINGS" "YEAH GURL DOSE THINGS ARE IRREPLACEABLE!" "YEAH GURL I KNOW MY BOO TYRIE TOLD ME I LOOKED FERGALICIOUS IN DEM!" "GURL LET'S WALK IT OUT TO DA MALL AND GET OUR SHIPPON' SPREE ON!" "HELL YEAH GURL SHOULD WE CALL LATISHA" "OH YOU KNOW IIIIIT" 3/29/07- Elite Hunter for this: Any TMNT game sucks when compared to Streets of Rage -_- Fixed! .*Explodes* 4/4/07- FalconPain for this in response to my Floatsel topic: At first I thought you were talking about a higher level Float spell. Then I pictured Palmer using a Float spell. Then I laughed. And laughed. 4/5/07- BIGPUN9999 for giving me 3 months of Xbox Live for free and for kicking much ass in TMNT. 4/18/07 Mega Mana for winning my 10 second STP game with 17 STP! 4/26/07 SHINE GET 64 for Lardlord: http://www.pokemon-france.com/news/images-colosseum/08.jpg and his sex toy Skitty: http://www.trsrockin.com/images/skitty_yarn.jpg 5/6/07 FFDragon for his many Bidoof related pics: http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/767/bidscoutrb1.png 7/10/07 RayDyn for creating my sprite in Rock's upcoming comic: http://img529.imageshack.us/img529/8320/heroicpalmernz2.png 7/11/07 Twilight Swift for giving me a shiny Buizel. 7/14/07 Anonimity for this sexy Palmer sketch: http://img215.imageshack.us/img215/5558/pics9bq3.jpg 12/29/08 SenpaiDessus for guessing most of my favorite users in my guess my current top 10 B8 users. 12/30/08 RustyMrMokka for being the first to post in my improve your username topic and for actually turning my suggestion into an alt <3 Recipients of Rulardies 3/9/07- smoky progg for this: 3/13/07- Lady Ashe for being in the topic with the LARDY winner. 3/16/07- Dawn and Dusk for thinking of the final evolution to Lardpod, ButterLard. 3/18/07- ChaosTonyV4 for just mentioned the sexiest thing ever- Altered Beast: The Movie 3/25/07- SHINE GET 64 for this: http://img300.imageshack.us/img300/2254/topcomicot4.jpg 3/29/07- freac for this: I know right one time I ate lard cuz I thought it was cheese 4/4/07- Naye745 for actually revealing that its Floatzel not Float"s"el and actually thinking of using Lumineon in Diamond and Pearl. 4/5/07- wavedash101 for showing me pics of female Sol, Ky, and Axl Low and many others :D 4/18-07- Xtlm for getting the second most STP in the 10 second STP game, which was 13 4/26/07 Sir Cobain for creating the best game ever: http://img96.imageshack.us/img96/6257/lardnz0.png 5/6/07 the icon ownz all for loving Bidoof more than one can. 7/10/07 BIGPUN9999 for real life Cubone: http://images.wikia.com/inciclopedia/images/thumb/c/c4/Cubone.jpg/180px-Cubone.jpg 7/11/07 Luster Soldier for his very entertaining interview on Kosmo Radio. 7/14/07 BIGPUN9999 for his idea for the Palmer sketch which was: I request you draw a Ghetto verion of Palmer from FFVII with an afro and throwin up a deuce (you know, a "gangsta" peace sign) and holding a Mako Gun. 12/29/08 SenpaiDessus for guessing the most correct users within one post (3) from my guess my 10 current favorite B8ers topic. 12/30/08 Mershiness for this: http://img.imgcake.com//palmershaggymer.png Category:Awards